Natara Williams
'Natara Williams '''is a psychological profiler and law enforcement officer working for the FBI who becomes Det. Mal Fallon's partner in the SFPD. Natara and Mal are the main protagonists of ''Cause of Death. In the final episode, it is revealed that she is pregnant with Mal's child and plans to name the child after their late friend, Blaise Corso. Early Life Natara Williams was born on October 24, 1980 to Anita and Raj Mansingh, the president of Mansingh Transglobal, a successful company which, as a result, made Raj the 113th most richest man in the world. Natara is of Indian-American ethnicity. Her birth name was originally Natara Mansingh, but whilst in college she changed it to 'the most generic name she could think of', Natara Williams. This was to stop Natara receiving preferential treatment -- as her last name implied she was of an extremely rich background. Originally planning to head into the business industry, she later became fascinated by criminal psychology and chose to enter the law enforcement after the murder of a close friend. She has been with the FBI for 6 years as of Volume 1 and is considered a highly capable profiler (it is stated in V7C4 that she "is one of the FBI's top profilers"). Natara's choice to enter law enforcement has estranged her from her father. Details on why exactly her father disagrees with her profession aren't clear, but Mal predicted in "A Mansingh Family Christmas" that this came out of a fear of Raj seeing her daughter get hurt. Details on her on her close friend's murder are left unknown. Storylines Pre-SPFD Six months prior to Volume 1, while in Miami, Natara, with her partner and then-boyfriend Shawn Mallory were searching for Darryl Glover, a rapist and killer. When they came to face-to-face with him, Natara shot at him, Shawn being in the line of the shot. He was shot in the lower back, temporarily paralyzing him, something which haunted her throughout the first two volumes. After this incident, District Chief Blaire relocated her to San Fransisco, where she met and began working with Mal Fallon on the Maskmaker case. SFPD Natara is relocated to San Francisco following her bosses' request to join the SFPD to help in the hunt for the Maskmaker. After successfully apprehending him, Natara continued to work with the SFPD on the Connoisseur case (which also involved her sister's kidnapping) as well as the Hunter case. In Volume 4, while working on the Zero case, Natara abruptly ended her relationship with Shawn Mallory, upon learning that he was in contact with Genevieve Collins, the Connoisseur. Soon after this, Shawn went missing, though later returned as the Hand of Justice, a bloodthirsty vigilante. Natara is both perplexed and upset by this, but later learns during a showdown between him and Mal that after their breakup, Shawn had focused on his work so much he was consumed by it. Mal ultimately shoots Shawn and knocks him into the water, psychologically scarring Natara. Following this event, Natara takes a leave of absence and puts her free time into helping District Attorney Oscar Santos in convicting Vernon Frist. They subsequently begin dating and she returns to working on the Mad Stranger case. In V7C4, while the two were on vacation, the SFPD, working on the Ladykiller case, found evidence which made Oscar the prime suspect. Though it was later revealed to be a frame-up, Oscar broke up with Natara, angry that she doubted his liability at all. They subsequently reconcile in the volume seven finale. In Volume 8, Shawn was revealed to be the leader of the mysterious Kraken cult, which costed the lives of many citizens, including fellow Detective Ken Green's. During the Volume 9 interlude, Oscar asked for her hand in marriage. Natara asks for time to respond, seeking Mal's blessing. However, when she learns that he and Blaise went to Las Vegas together and assumes they were sleeping together, she goes ahead and accepts his proposal. On the day of Natara and Oscar's wedding (V10C8), she consequently realizes that she is in love with Mal and breaks off the two's engagement. She later kisses Mal, who, immediately after their first kiss, was kidnapped and taken to San Trobida, a small nation ruled by dictator Pablo Salazar. With the help of Jacob Fallon, the SFPD, and Oscar's help, they rescue Mal in Volume 11. She and Mal become exclusive in Volume 12. Natara seemed shocked, but psychologically mixed to discover Shawn Mallory's dead body in Volume 13, and in that volume's final episode, she defeats Spinnerette and confronts the Firstborn, Genevieve's son. SCT The Special Crimes Task Force -- composed of Emma Lapointe, Reed Harrow, Dan Abraham and Boone Ligaya -- comes to San Francisco, in search of the Firstborn when Dan, the FBI profiler of the force, (who was also Natara's mentor), is killed by the Firstborn. The FBI then assigns Natara to the SCT, putting her and Mal's relationship nearly at stake. Ensuing this, on the way to the airport for SCT's flight to Pasadena, Natara learns that Firstborn rigged five bombs on the plane which Emma, Reed and Boone were on. Emma and Boone die, however Firstborn leaves Reed a parachute in order to make him a suspect. In V14C6, Natara is held hostage at knife-point by Genevieve for the Lilith File (which contains the information and location of all of Genevieve's serial killer children) that Mal is holding. Natara insists that Mal, for the greater good, doesn't hand it over; but Mal, unable to bring himself to sacrificing Natara, sparked tension between the two when he agreed to surrender the file for Natara's life. Interestingly, Natara went to Shawn's un-flowered grave and talked to him in the bonus scene. In V14C9, after surviving -- albeit with serious injuries -- from the attempted murder on her and Mal's life by Firstborn, she was admitted into the new SCT, which is composed of she, Mal, Blaise (who joins later on), Jeremy, Amy, Kai and Maria, their commander. The task force since then relocated in London, tracking down the Firstborn's move, while also dealing with the murders of many prominent figures and later Japan. After apprehending the Firstborn and Noroi Hayashi, Natara reveals that she is pregnant with Mal's child and plans to name the child Blaise. Relationships Romantic Mal Fallon Natara and Mal first met each other while working on the Maskmaker case and had maintained a close friendship following this. There were multiple hints that the two harbored feelings for each other, including visible jealousy and heartfelt and earnest conversations, which included their secrets that no one else knew about them, such as Mal's divorce. Their attraction for each other had gone noticed by all of their co-workers, however neither Natara nor Mal knew of this themselves. During Volume 6, Natara started a relationship with Oscar Santos, despite her existing attraction to Mal. Nevertheless, she remained just as close with Mal, even disturbing her vacation once with Oscar to help him and Kai with their case when she learns that they're in trouble. When Oscar proposes to her, she asks for time to think, in order to sort out her feelings for Mal. She subsequently seeks for his blessing, however only accepts Oscar's proposal, after learning that Mal and Blaise went to Las Vegas together for what she assumed was a vacation. In the Volume 10 finale, the day of Oscar and Natara's wedding, just as Natara is about to make her vow, she noticeably hesitates before Mal crashes through the roof, trying to stop Reese Gable from releasing the nightmare drug. Later, that night, Oscar questions why Natara hesitated and Natara admits that she does not feel that she and Oscar are meant to be and breaks off their engagement. Just after this, she finds Mal and professes her love for him, just as he does for her, and finally kiss. Immediately after this, Mal is kidnapped by the Flores and Salazar cartel. The SFPD later finds Mal, who was in San Trobida and Mal and Natara rekindle their love yet again, making love next to a waterfall and admitting their relationship to their fellow coworkers. After arriving back in San Francisco, they briefly decide to have other partners, fearing that their disputes on cases may affect their relationship. However, they decide to stay as partners, realizing that they are better together than apart. In the series finale, Natara reveals that she is pregnant with Mal's child. They plan on naming the child after their late friend Blaise. Oscar Santos While on a leave of absence from work, Natara helps District Attorney Oscar Santos apprehend killer Vernon Frist. The two grow closer and, in the Volume 6 finale, Oscar admits his feelings for her and they kiss, beginning their relationship. Their relationship finds its first complication when Oscar becomes the prime suspect for the murder of Lillith Bassie. Despite being found innocent, Oscar is angry that Natara did not believe him to begin with and breaks up with her. Natara attempts to reach him numerous times, although Oscar does not respond once. When Oscar apologizes, Natara, however, does not forgive him. They later reconcile and continue their relationship. In the Volume 9 interlude, Oscar proposes to Natara. Natara hesitates with her answer, asking for more time, wanting Mal's blessing. When she learns that he and Blaise went off to Las Vegas secretly, she jealously accepts Oscar's proposal. In spite of this fact, Natara shows disinterest in even the wedding planning. The day of the wedding, just as Natara is about to make her vow, she hesitates, a sign that does not go unnoticed by Oscar, right before the wedding is interrupted and destroyed by Reese Gamble. That night, Oscar inquires why she hesitated and Natara confesses that she does not believe they are right for each other and breaks off their engagement. Proceeding that event, the two rarely speak, though Natara does admit that she still feels guilty for leaving him at the altar. Natara asks for his assistance in finding Mal when he is kidnapped and, later, asks him to get drinks with her and the other SFPD members, desiring to reestablish their friendship. Shawn Mallory During her time at Quantico, Natara was trained by Agent Shawn Mallory, whom she subsequently began a relationship with. Their relationship remained steady until Natara accidentally shot Shawn in hip, putting him in a coma. Though they remained together, to redeem herself, District Chief Blaire relocated her to San Francisco to participate in the Maskmaker investigation. Shawn followed her there in Volume 2 to help in the Genevieve Collins investigation, during which he revealed to Natara that he was receiving anonymous phone calls from her, assisting him in investigations. Natara broke up with him for not being honest with her. Following this, Shawn abruptly returned to Quantico to have Genevieve's "trophies" tested, leaving no word for Natara. In Volume 5, Ken notifies Natara that the mysterious bloodthirsty vigilante is Shawn. She is left out of the case due to her personal relationship with Shawn, however disobeyed orders by tracking him down to Vassily Barkov's mansion. She attempts to diffuse the situation, but Shawn leaves when Ken begins a shootout. He later calls her, requesting she meet him on top of Alcatraz. There, he holds her at gunpoint, demanding her to profile him, collecting that the only things he cared about was her and his job and becoming a killer was his excuse to have Natara care about him, whether or not it be romantically. Subsequently, Mal arrives, who after being held at gunpoint and then getting into a fight with Shawn, shoots him in the chest, pushing him off the ledge and into the ocean. Natara is visibly upset by this and goes on a leave of absence from the end of Volume 5 to the fourth chapter of Volume 6. Personality Being an FBI profiler, Natara is exceptionally analytical and erudite, having even been remarked as one of the FBI’s best federal agents. She carries both the "brains" and "brawn" of her male counterpart, being a well-skilled profiler, as well as fighter, although she is better known for the former; she was even recruited by Genevieve Collins to become a “child” of hers due to this. Natara's is most apprehensive of herself, with many of her other fears pertaining to love. She fears that she can't be loved, nor can she love back. After having been hurt so deeply by Shawn when he became a killer, she was unsure of whether or not she could trust someone. The Nightmare drug revealed that she also feared making (and the effects of) the wrong decision with who she loves, as exhibited by her hallucination of her marriage with Shawn and Oscar. Specifically, she is worried of losing the person she loves, having had delusions of Mal dying while under the N-13 drug. Trivia *Her favorite type of food is Chinese, especially Mongolian beef take-out. *She likes horses but hates cats. *As a teenager, Natara was rather nerdy and antisocial during high school, having only received detention once because her teacher thought she was helping other students cheat (when in fact she was just ‘great at tutoring’). *Natara practices the martial art of Krav Maga. (V7C6) *It was never revealed up until Buried Secrets, Buried Lives that Natara was born and raised in New Haven, Connecticut when Raj mentions that it was "when he got a call from the New Haven Police Department" that she stole a pony. **Incidentally, this would also mean that Natara and Shawn Mallory grew up in the same city. Category:Characters Category:Main cast Category:All Volumes Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Alive